I Pictured You as Watson
by OkieDokieLoki
Summary: When Simmons receives a strange anonymous message, scientific curiosity kicks in and she has to investigate. The trouble? She can't tell anyone. Like that would stop her partner from finding out. Fitz and Simmons are geniuses. Detectives? Not so much. But they need their wits about them as the stakes get higher. Fitz-Simmons if you want it to be, friendship if you don't. Try it.


** Sorry, just a random fun one shot about Fitz and Simmons because I wanted to. This is based off that one line in that one episode where Jemma says "Brilliant deduction, Dr. Watson" and Leo says "I always pictured you as Watson,". So yeah, I wrote this. It is before all the Clairvoyant stuff, because it is really kind of off topic and fun, but I love FitzSimmons so much. They are just adorable. So yeah. Adorable-ness. And all my Chronicles and Magic Kidnapping and Redemption readers will be mad I spent all my writing time on a one shot, but sorry. I am a tad bit crazy about this kind of thing. Anyhow. Reviews are like chocolate. You can never get enough. Peace, love and all things Marvel (which I don't own BTW). My first Agents of SHEILD story, so be nice!**

** -OkeDokieLoki **

It was a calm afternoon on the plane, well, calm probably wasn't the right word. More, no one was in immediate peril. Fitz and Simmons were in the lab, jabbering to each other. Ward was training Skye, who was holding up a one sided conversation. Well, not exactly unilateral. Ward would occasionally tell her to focus. May was flying the plane, and Coulson was doing whatever it was Coulson does in his free time (which definitely wasn't looking on E-bay for another set of Captain America trading cards. What a ridiculous idea).

The two scientists were leaning in closely to the table, one trying to coax a lab rat out of its cage, the other reminding the first that it was a bad idea to name the test rats, in case one got attached to them.

"Com'on Herald," Jemma whispered.

"Herald?" Leo sighed, "He looks like a Jerome to me. Besides, remember we can't name them. Ward told us to stop doing that after Fernando,"

"Fernando was a flub. This will work, and nothing will happen to Herald," his partner said firmly.

Jemma reached out gently and scooped the underside of the rat's stomach into her hand, pulling it out of the cage. Taking the injector between her two fingers she pressed the end, slowly pushing the serum into the bloodstream. With any luck, the combination of DNA would run smoothly and Herald would gain camouflage. If it didn't work, then the mouse would probably end up mutilated. But they were going to be positive. None of their experiments had failed yet.

Leo took the rat from her and let it scamper back into its cage before latching the door behind it.

"And now we wait," he muttered.

"And now we wait."

There was a brief pause, and then Fitz turned around to go, cocking his head in a way that invited her to follow. She shook her auburn head and walked over to her laptop.

"I'm going to put in the data for this experiment, you go on ahead. I'll meet you later."

He nodded and left.

Jemma glanced at her computer screen and then back at the door. Pulling up the experiment file she typed up a brief log of what had gone on so far. Then she noticed an alert in the top left hand corner of the screen. She had a message. Frowning she dragged her computer mouse over. She hadn't given her email to anyone besides the residents of the plane, and one or two friends from the academy. But they wouldn't have sent her anything. It was exams week. Clicking it tentatively she pulled up her inbox.

From: Unknown. Subject: Urgent. She glanced around the lab. If Fitz had sent her another computer virus, he was going to tell him off. It had been funny only the first eight times. She tapped the touch screen and watched it pull up a message.

"Help me. Find me, Jemma. 12-37, 49-81," she read aloud. Scrolling down she saw a large area of blank white space. That couldn't be it, could it? Then she read the final line, and her heart almost stopped in her chest. "Tell no one."

Chewing her lip she read over it again. Those numbers, they could be coordinates right? But who was this person? Why did they need her help? Where did they get her address, and how did they know who she was? And most importantly, was this a trap?

Who was she kidding? It was undoubtedly a trap.

….

Fitz was upstairs, sitting comfortably on the couch. He was reading some physics book. Scratch that, he was actually reading one of Jemma's Sherlock Holmes novels, hid under a physics book cover. He glanced around at every noise he heard, completely lost in Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's world.

There was a loud groan, and he felt Skye drop on the couch next to him.

"I think Ward is trying to kill me," she groaned.

"No, the other guys are trying to kill you. I'm making sure that doesn't happen," he said. Sitting next to Skye on the couch.

"You can't pretend you weren't having a microscopic amount of fun when you made me-"

"I said I wasn't trying to kill you, never that I wasn't enjoying what I was doing."

"See that? He's trying to kill me," Skye moaned, brushing a lock of her long brown hair from her face.

"Well, you could join me and Simmons in the lab," Fitz offered, for the eighteenth time.

"No, sorry. I would probably die there too," she laughed.

"Of boredom," Ward muttered. Fitz glared at him, except with his features it came out more like a childish pout, so he dropped the stare.

Simmons walked into the community room, she looked panicked.

"You okay?" Leo walked up to her.

"Yeah, I'm good. Why wouldn't I be?" she said too quickly to be believable.

"Simmons, what is going on?" he said.

"It's just-" she started, then clamped her hand over her mouth, "Nothing, it's nothing,"

She walked out quickly; Leo followed her at her heels.

"Jemma!" he called and she slid into her room, locking the door behind her. Fitz pounded on the door for five whole minutes before he gave up. What was going on?

He ran to the lab, everything seemed in order. Herald was fine, and nothing dead was on the table, which was a relief. He noticed Jemma had her laptop opened, and he sat down. Scrolling through her lab report, he pulled up the recently accessed files tab. Email, hmm.

He clicked on it, and he understood. Someone had sent Jemma a threatening message, and someone was going to pay big time. But he didn't know who it was. The address was unknown to him, and apparently to Jemma as well. And he had a wrenching sensation that those numbers were coordinates for a location. Well, they were just going to have to get there, weren't they?

….

Jemma shook her head. That curiosity that made her a good scientist was flaring again, this time just to drive her crazy. She had to talk to someone, but the message said to tell no one. But why did she feel obligated to listen to it? She didn't owe this person anything. But what if they were in trouble? What if they needed her and she just left them to whatever fate would befall them? She couldn't just leave someone out there in pain.

"Jemma! Jemma open the door!"

Fitz was back outside her room. Well, he obviously could tell that something was up. Maybe she could trick him? But he knew her more than anyone, so clearly he could tell when she was lying to him. She didn't want to lie to him anyways.

"I know about the Email," he whispered through the door. She froze. Of course he would have checked out for her. He was her partner, so that was natural. She guessed if she hadn't personally told him what it was then she couldn't anger whoever sent the message, right?

She slowly got up and unlocked the door.

"Leo?" she whispered softly out into the hallway. "Come in please."

And he did. She met his eyes and felt that strange butterflies in her stomach feeling, except all over. Oh gosh, focus Jemma.

"What do I do?" she whispered.

"You should talk to Coulson."

"No!" she said quickly, "I shouldn't tell anyone. Can maybe we keep this a secret, just us two?"

"I don't know Jemma, maybe it would be better if-"

"I mean, if we somehow get the plane to fly to those coordinates, we might be able to help whoever sent the message."

"But what if it is a trap?"

"Then you can say 'I told you so', but if someone really does need help, it is our job as SHEILD agents to help them," she said, knowing how seriously he took his job. He nodded those brown curls of his bouncing ever so slightly.

"So, how do we get the plane to change course without telling May?"

She paused to think, pacing back and forth. She sighed.

"I don't know."

He then grinned, and she felt like slapping him. He knew exactly how, but just wanted to show off his technical prowess, typical. Guiding her to his room, the two scientists set to work. He pulled up the official SHEILD files and specifically the ones for the plane. Entering a five digit combination into the boxes he accessed the course information.

"What now?" she whispered.

"We plug in your coordinates, what were they again?"

"12-37, 49-81"

He entered them into the database and they both glanced at the other person.

"We are going to be in so much trouble," she whispered.

"Yes we are."

Her eyes lit up, "You know what, breaking the rules is kinda fun."

"Yes it is."

He hit enter and the two of them held their breath, suddenly the plane changed courses. Swallowing deeply, Jemma gripped Fitz's hand slightly tighter than necessary. He only grinned sheepishly at her.

….

"I don't understand how we can set our course for SHEILD headquarters and end up in the middle of nowhere," Coulson ran his hand through his hair.

"Maybe there was a problem with the thrusters?" Jemma supplied easily (after practicing the statement for two hours in her bedroom).

"Maybe," Coulson was not convinced.

"Simmons and I will check it out," Leo said quickly.

"You might not want to go out there alone, maybe May or Ward could-"

"No!" Jemma gasped, and then covered it by giggling and spinning a lock of hair around her index finger, "I mean, we're all good."

The two left quickly after that Coulson glanced at their retreating backs.

"Ward, follow those two, don't let them see you."

"Yes sir."

….

"I don't get it," Simmons groaned, glancing around the barren grassland around them. "I was so sure something would be here,"

"So was I," her partner shook his head.

"Maybe we should run another bio scan?"

"We already ran five of those; all that is around her is grass and field mice."

She paused then glanced around, "Run a technological scan now."

"Why?"

"Just a hunch," she muttered.

"A hunch?" he cocked his head.

"Yes, a hunch. Isn't that what detectives do nowadays?" she asked.

"I thought it was deduction."

"Well, this one uses hunches so run the scan!" she snapped then sighed, "Sorry."

"No, its fine," a pause, "Since when are we detectives?"

"I don't know maybe since we-"

They were interrupted by the beeping of the scanner. There was some sort of strange technology about thirty meters from them. They hurried over, running quickly over the grasses.

Jemma bent down and lifted the small device form the ground. It was about the size of a tennis ball and round, covered in silver metal. On one side there was a single button. Fitz slid his finger over the button, and the item sprung to life, twisting and bending from the small device into a sort of rover. It had a pair of wheels and was decked with navy blue stripes.

He dropped it in surprise and the wheels started spinning. The small rover raced away from them. Leo raced after it, Jemma hot on his tail. They stopped when the saw the small device roll into a cavern.

"It is probably a trap," Jemma said, suddenly very meek.

"Probably."

"But I'm going in anyways."

"Me too."

Clutching his partners arm, Fitz walked in slowly. Pulling out a flashlight, he let the beam dart around in the darkness, and then they heard the moaning, and gasping.

"Hello?" called a voice, strained and faint.

"Hello?" Jemma whispered, "Are you the person who sent me the message?"

"I am," the person whispered weakly.

"What do you need?" Leo asked.

There was a groan and the person cried out in pain, before whispering.

"Help."

And they spotted it. A SHEILD automobile was trapped under a massive set of collapsing rocks and there was a person inside. The air was slowly leaking out into the cave.

"We'll get you out!" Jemma swallowed, not knowing how.

"Yes, we will," said a voice from behind them. The two scientists spun around to see Ward standing there, lantern in hand, holding a mobile device (no doubt to contact headquarters) in his other.

"Ward! Were you following us?"

"The whole time."

The two scientist shared an embarrassed glance before turning back to the car.

"Ward, can you call the plane, we will need some help to move these rocks?"

….

Jemma and Leo gave each other sheepish glances. They were in huge trouble with Coulson. And no doubt there were other people mad at them too. But not Agent Maria Hill, who had found herself caught up in a rockslide after a bomb had been set off in one of the SHIELD outposts. And had known that there were pretty much only two people in all of SHEILD who would willingly follow an anonymous message to a foreign location without packing in several guns. And that was FitzSimmons. So yes, they were in big trouble, but they were completely okay with it.

"You hacked into the plane," Skye noted, "Nice."

"So you risked your own lives, your own integrity, as well as your jobs as agents just to play Sherlock and Watson?" May asked coolly.

"It's called scientific curiosity!" Leo said, defending himself and Jemma of course.

Coulson left to get medicine for a migraine and the two geniuses sat down.

"Well, that went well Dr. Watson," Jemma grinned at her partner.

"What? I'm Sherlock, I always pictured you as Watson."

** Like it? Hate it? Let me know! If you like my writing, be sure to check out the following:**

**Magic, Kidnapping and Redemption: How the god of Lies Saved the World, Chronicles of the Princes Odinson, You can't Un-Introduce the Avengers to. . ., and Gummy Bears – all written by yours truly. And stay tuned for more stories!**

** Reviews make me happy, so make my day and review. **

** -OkieDokieLoki**


End file.
